Wey-Chung Brokenarrow
Wey-Chung Brokenarrow is a Pro-Alliance Mainland Pandaren from Stoneplow, in the Valley of the Four Winds. He is currently involved in several operations throughout the Grand Alliance, and offers his services to friends and comrades alike. Appearance and Personality A proud product of Valley™ strength and tenacity, Wey is built as bulky and as tough as the yaks he's raised. Slightly taller than the males of his race, he lumbers at approximately seven feet tall and with a gut that anyone of any race would be envious of. Covered from head to toe in plush, almost dirty-black fur, his soft exterior hides layers of muscle built from a childhood of physical labor, farm work, rib-sticking meals, and under-the-table bar chugs. He bears no real noticeable scars or blemishes, save for a patch of orange-hued fur on his left shoulder blade below the neck. Affable, goofy to a fault, and eager to make friends, he's easily approachable and slow to anger. That being said, he's certainly not afraid to dish out a body check or two, or deliver the people's elbow from downtown. Wey's charm and wit has certainly brought him a long way from the Valley, and he credits much of his success to his ability to think on the fly, crack a joke or two, or waggle his eyebrows out of nearly any bad situation. General History Humble Beginnings Wey was born to a small family of Yak-herders and their ranch on the outskirts of Stoneplow, Valley of the Four Winds in the year 14 L.C, long before the Mists had parted to the rest of the world. He lived a very modest life on the farm, working day-in and day-out to help take care of the animals and preparing crops for planting and harvest. Life in Stoneplow wasn't without it's challenges, given its location in proximity to the Serpent's Spine. Once the Mists had parted and the Sha ran rampant once more, Mantid attacks grew much more frequent and deadly. Many residents of Stoneplow were told to abandon their homes and holdings for their own safety, or stay at their own peril. While many chose to leave, the Brokenarrow Ranch was far enough from the Wall that his family felt safe enough where they were. Despite their relative safety, the Mantid still ravaged most of Stoneplow. On several occasions, a teenage Wey has dealt with Mantid foot soldiers attempting to make off with farm animals. It was during these hardships that Wey had developed his talent for archery, using a hand-me-down bow from his Uncle, who lived in Halfhill. Wey spent many evenings fletching arrows by candlelight, stocking his quiver for the next day's hunt; Mantid made for excellent practice, and before long Wey could bulls-eye a Vermin (or Mantid, if the situation called for it) from a hundred yards, and on the move. Coming of Age While being a farmer was good, honest labor and a family tradition, Wey couldn't help but feel that he was meant for more important things. He wanted to help ''people; not just by raising livestock and selling his goods at the market with the generations of stodgy farmers who knew only of the Valley, but by protecting those he cared about. Wistfully, he watched Shado-Pan patrols move to combat the Mantid threat, and dreamed of one day being able to join them. He got his opportunity soon after, when it was announced that the Shado-Pan garrison in the Jade Forest had created a small unit comprised a small civilian militia to help supplement Shado-Pan forces throughout Pandaria. Being apart of this unit would not ''make ''you Shado-Pan, as the militiamen were not held to the same vows or duties as full-blooded members. This was Wey's chance to become apart of something bigger than himself, and he wasn't going to wait around for something else to come along. With hope in his heart and his eyes on the horizon, he packed up little more than a change of clothes and his Uncle's longbow and set off to the Jade Forest to pursue his dream. Upon his arrival, Wey was accepted as a fledgling by the Shado-Pan Offensive, a small guerrilla outfit comprised of (mostly) civilian recruits looking to make a difference, and overseen by full members of the Shado-Pan. Though he had taken vows and bore the crimson tassel and granted the rank of initiate, it was made clear to Wey that he held no rank within the official order of the Shado-Pan; even fresh recruits who had just passed the Trial of the Red Blossom (usually children) were his superior, and he would answer to them if the situation demanded it. Still, he wore his tassel with pride, ready to defend his friends, family, and all of Pandaria from those who would do them harm. 'The Plot Thickens!' After many successful operations across Pandaria, Wey had slowly garnered the attention of Shado-Master Bobohan Wintercask. Master Wintercask had taken a great interest in Wey's development, even overseeing his lessons personally and ensuring he was staying healthy and active. Wey was treated as some sort of rising prospect, and was even referred to Master Bobohan's mother, Xue-Yah Wintercask, for enrollment into the Pathfinder program. Wey's knack for archery and knowing the lands of Pandaria rivaled the skills of a fledgling Wu Kao scout, so the skill set of a Pathfinder fit him perfectly. He trained for months under Xue-Yah's tutelage, going so far as to travel vast stretches of Pandaria blindfolded and with only his other senses to guide his way. Soon, it was even rumored throughout the halls of the garrison that Wey-Chung would be made Master Xue-Yah's Honor Guard, a title of esteem and respect and one of the highest positions offered to members of the Offensive. As his relationship with Xue-Yah grew, however, so too did his hardships grow. Xue-Yah had seen much of herself in the young Wey-Chung; almost too much, even. The day had come where the aged Pandaren master sat down with her pupil and explained to him the story of the Wintercask legacy. Confused, Wey-Chung demanded to know why he was being told the tale, and what relevance it had with his own teachings. Concerned, Xue-Yah told Wey of a telltale sign of the Wintercask family; a birthmark, located on the left shoulder blade, just underneath the collarbone. Every member of the Wintercask family had a similar birthmark, which was usually a small, orange-hued patch of fur no bigger than a coin. Wey checked for this birthmark, and was startled to find not a birthmark, but a small patch of scarred tissue, long-since overgrown by his own, natural fur. Seeking the help of a healer and with numerous expeditions to gather ingredients, Wey was given a treatment to restore the tissue in his shoulder, at least enough to allow small patches of fur to grow through. Much to his dismay and to Xue-Yah's suspicions, the fur patch had indeed grown sprigs of bright, orange fur. As expected, Wey became dismayed, unsure of who he was or who truly was his family. Angry, he tracked down and confronted Bobohan, demanding to know of his past and what the woman had to do with it. Found out, Bobohan was given little choice but to come clean. Wey's charm and natural affability wasn't necessarily his own, but a family trait. Master Wintercask had several suitors during her time as a young wall-watcher. Much of her "shore leave" was spent in taverns in all corners of Pandaria, where the drinks were plenty and the company was constant, especially for a "hero of the Shado-Pan." And so, Wey-Chung had come to be, likely the result of a one-night stand in a Halfhill tavern. With no desire to settle down or raise children, Wey was left with his biological father and (unknowing) adoptive mother. With a deep regret, Bobohan explained that Wey-Chung's scar was a likely attempt made by his father to "hide the evidence", so that his shame would never be made known to the rest of the Valley. Confused and upset, Wey gathered his belongings and left the garrison, travelling much of Pandaria as a simple pauper. He spent his evenings sleeping under the stars, and spent his days doing menial labor around the Valley for pocket change; all he ever needed was enough to get a hot meal at the end of the day. During his hiatus, he spent countless hours reflecting on what he had been told, and on the the legacy he now found himself apart of. Several months after he had vanished, a disheveled Wey-Chung returned to the Jade Forest Garrison, begrudgingly accepting the situation that he had found himself in. He agreed to return as a member of the Offensive, under the condition that he not be treated as though he were the son of the resident Master. To this day, Wey still struggles with his upbringing and the subsequent truth, though he has (on at least one occassion), referred to Master Wintercask as "Mother." 'A New Horizon' Never one to stay in one place for long, Wey eventually began to look more to the horizon. He had never once stepped foot outside of Pandaria, yet he knew that there was so much more out there just waiting to be discovered. Through a few contacts he had made within the Offensive, Wey began to serve in a sort of "body guard" role to one of the members of the Offensive's medical staff on their expeditions to Stormwind for supplies. Over time and through generous help, Wey even developed his skills with the King's Common as was able to communicate with those around him, though he was never able to shake his infamous "mudspeak" drawl. Much hustle and bustle was made about the upcoming "Tournament of Ages", a gathering of races from all around Azeroth to meet, compete, and show camaraderie and faction pride. Wey made it a mission to attend the Tournament, despite other members of the Shado-Pan Offensive electing to stay home, as "the business of outsiders meant little to them." It was there that Wey-Chung's life had been permanently changed. After a few nights of merriment and good cheer, as well as a certain instance of shirtless advertising, Wey found himself in the presence of the Four Winds Trade Company and their passionate leader, Bakuzan Burlycloud. Always one for seizing opportunity, Wey quickly found himself in the employ of the Company. There, he was given the many opportunities he had always dreamed of: he was able to see so much of what the world had to offer, he helped those in need (usually for charity, but sometimes for profit), and he had even cemented a requited relationship with the fearless "Trade Bearon" herself. 'Hightail it to Highguard' Following the Legion's invasion of Azeroth and during a profit drought, the members of the Four Winds found themselves recruited into the newly-founded "Dalaranian Acquisitions" program with the Highguard, with Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow as their liaison to the Silver Covenant. Their antics with the Silver Covenant include numerous demon-face-kicking deployments, as well as the "liberation" of Suramar from encroaching Horde forces. 'Flocking With the Eagles (Present Day)''' Presently, Wey finds himself in the employ of the Citrine Eagle, providing "boots on the ground" support to the coalition as they defend against encroaching Forsaken raids and illegal Horde advances. Wey spends the majority of his time wherever Bakuzan may be found, feeling a deep obligation to watch over her and ensure her safety. Wey has enjoyed his time with the Eagles thus far, and even rose to fight under their banner during the L.C. 38 Invasion of Argus, where he participated in major combat action against the forces of the Burning Legion. Not bad for a boy from the farm, right? Relationships During his teenage and young adult years, Wey had been in several "flings", none of which ever really got off the ground. Known to some as a bit of an "eyebrow-waggler", his natural charm, quick wit, and innate desire to take his shirt off make him popular around female varieties. However, one woman in his history has been able to keep him under control, usually with the threat of a shovel-smack. During his stay with the Four Winds Trade Company, Wey caught the eye of and developed a relationship with one Bakuzan Burlycloud, a fellow product of Stoneplow. Always attached at the hip, the two were inseparable, and it wasn't long before their relationship had bloomed into (what was considered by some to be) an early marriage. In recent times, despite the advancement of Bakuzan's death bloom, their bond remains strong. With the bloom claiming much of Bakuzan's corporeal form, the pair have found it difficult to maintain a romantic relationship, and see each other now as "non-romantic life partners". The two still spend their days lolling about the Valley, occasionally haunting the Alterac holding of Talongrab in their misadventures with the Citrine Eagle. Wey feels an obligation to follow Bakuzan from place to place, knowing just how "spirited" she can be, and wanting to be sure that she's safe and taken care of. As such, he's still always seen by her side. Involvements and Awards * Participated in the L.C. 36 Stromgarde Campaign, where he met the Horde in open conflict and fought under the banner of the Grand Alliance. Sustained minor injuries and was forced to flee with Alliance forces due to Forsaken use of weaponized Plague. * Participated in the L.C. 37 Suramar Campaign, where Wey-Chung operated with a contingent of the Silver Covenant, the Highguard, to act in the interests of an Alliance-leaning member of a noble family within the city in a bid to grant them power. Securing this ally would provide the Alliance with a valuable resource within the Broken Isles, and would be paramount in their battle against the Burning Legion. * Was crowned "Rhyme Battle Champion" at the L.C. 37 Tournament of Ages, where he bested numerous competitors and was declared the "Spitter of Fire Most Hot." * Participated in the L.C. 38 Invasion of Argus and Siege of Antorus, where he provided combat support as a member of the Grand Alliance. Assisted in medical responsibilities, patrols, and engaged in open conflict against members of the Burning Legion. Military Awards * During the Conquest of Zandalar campaign and in heated conflict with the Horde, Wey-Chung received the Cross of Tiffin for "conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity in the face of overwhelming adversity." During a routine caravan escort, Alliance forces found themselves at the mercy of an overwhelming Horde ambush. Wounded and feigning death, Wey-Chung witnessed the capture of Lord Maxen Montclair and the ensuing treatment of wounded Alliance troops. With a lull in the action Wey found a window of opportunity and capitalized on it, throwing a fellow wounded soldier over his shoulder and escaping through the swamps of Nazmir with Horde soldiers in pursuit. He was able to return to camp successfully and is credited with saving the life of his wounded comrade. Reporting what he had seen and key information he had gathered to Alliance High Command, a counterattack and subsequent rescue operation were carried out to return the Commander and other soldiers to safety. For his actions that day and the rescue of Lord Montclair, Wey-Chung was thus awarded the Cross of Tiffin and stands as an example that even a civilian can bring honor to the Alliance. Gallery Category:Pandaren Category:Four Winds Trade Company Category:Shado-Pan Category:Characters